


Runaway Wolf Pack!

by WolfCub_123



Series: Haunted Wolf Pack: [1]
Category: Action - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Wolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCub_123/pseuds/WolfCub_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Fox, Marina, Scott and Dan as they try to track down a missing family. Dark secrets, betrayal and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Wolf Pack!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my better stories but I never finished writing it. Please comment, I really want to know what you think. And if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know by sending me a message or by commenting on my work.

The full moon shone brightly over the small town of wolf's Bane, as two shadowy figures were seen bolting down north street towards the edge of town, and into the darkness.

"Come on, run run" yelled a teenagers voice through the darkness, her voice wobbling as she ran. "Oi, you two get back here now" a man yelled as he chased them through the dark woods. Suddenly there was a loud thud as the younger girl tripped on some stray wire that someone had left behind, the wire was bound tightly around her foot, cutting deeply into her skin causing her to wince in pain. "Fox help, my foot is caught in some wire and it really hurts" the young girl cried. "Hold on Marina I'm coming" Fox called back, rushing to help her friend.

"Are you ok?" Fox asked in a whisper, so the man couldn't hear, "I think so, but my foot really hurts" Marina whispered back. Fox gently removed the wire off Marina's foot using the wire cutters from her backpack, cutting her hand in the process. After tending to the wounds on Marina's foot and the cut on her hand, Fox carefully lifted Marina onto her back and continued walking until they reached the edge of the woods.

As they walked, they came across some old houses and factories. They even saw an old sweet shop on the corner of a street called Cross Avenue. "Where are we?" Marina asked in a whisper, Fox smiled "it's the old ghost town that no one and I mean no one steps foot in" she whispered back, "well not since someone said it was haunted anyway" she added with a smile. As they walked on through the town, toward the edge, where they found an old barn with a rusty lock the size of a bowling ball on the door. Fox fiddle with the lock until the lock finally broke open. Fox walked through the door followed by Marina who sat on a stack of hay bales. "Now what do we do?" Marina asked chewing on a piece of straw, "hide out until the home stops looking for us" Fox answered taking the piece of straw out of Marina's mouth "and that's gross" she added.

Late that night a couple of boys walked towards the barn, only to be startled by a low growl coming from inside the barn. "What makes you think she'll be here? Scott" the younger boy asked his voice shaking a little, "I just know, Dan" Scott answered, his voice shaking too. Scott carefully pushed the door open and cautously stepped inside with Dan close behind, "Fox are you here?" Scott called out through the darkness, "why is she so important to you anyway?" Dan asked a slight tone to his voice. "She's important to me because she's my girlfriend and I can't bare life without her" Scott answered a little tense, "WHAT, since when?" Dan asked loudly. "12 months ago during last years valentines party" Scott explained in a loud tone.

'BANG', something fell heavily to the ground making the boys jump and turn around scaring themselves and the girls, "what the hell are you doing here, Scott" Fox yelled scaring Marina a little. "Looking for you, since you disappeared without a word to anyone" Scott explained "also I found this in your bathroom bin, care to explain?" He added holding the object up for Fox and the others to see, "that's a pregnancy test" Dan said getting nasty looks from everyone else. "We can see what it is, Dan" Marina said grumbling "hang on does that say what I think it says?" she added glancing at Fox angrily, "ok, yes I'm pregnant" Fox said in defeat "have been for three months now" she added getting blank stares from everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one, chapter two will be up as soon as possible or as soon as someone comments their idea. You don't have to give me any ideas but it would be a big help.


End file.
